midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Habeas Corpus
Habeas Corpus is the first episode of the eighteenth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired 6th January 2016. Synopsis When wealthy landowner Gregory Lancaster's body goes missing on the night of his death, a sinister web of secrets and lies is exposed in the village of Little Malton. DCI Barnaby, DS Nelson and new Forensic Pathologist Dr. Kam Karimore are drawn into a macabre world of body-snatching as they seek to identify the villain. Plot Gregory Lancaster dies of pneumonia but when the undertakers arrive the body has vanished, even though his family was in the room below. Soon afterwards the body of Lydia Dryfield, the family's former nanny, is dug up from its grave to disappear. Melissa Ackers, the vicar, is not popular with Mrs. Lancaster and her daughter Rose, who suspect an affair with Rose's boy friend Craig Coffley, whilst millionaire Sonny Desai, childhood friend of Gregory's heir Felix wants to buy the house from him. New pathologist Dr. Kam Karimore presents evidence incriminating both Craig and Felix, and Sonny's opportune appearance also puts him in the frame. When two, far from dead, people also disappear DCI Barnaby and DS Nelson must identify who claimed, on two occasions, Habeas Corpus. Cast *Neil Dudgeon as DCI John Barnaby *Gwilym Lee as DS Charlie Nelson *Fiona Dolman as Sarah Barnaby *Manjinder Virk as Dr. Kam Karimore *Helen Baxendale as Rose Lancaster *Navin Chowdhry as Sonny Desai *Emma Cunniffe as Reverend Melissa Ackers *Alastair Mackenzie as Felix Lancaster *Ciarán McMenamin as Craig Coffley (as Ciaran McMenamin) *Clive Merrison as Caleb Southwood *Sarah Middleton as Ellie Loxley *Joseph Mydell as Dr. Isaac Vernon *Elizabeth Rider as Bobbie Loxley *Diana Quick as Hermione Lancaster *Jacquelyn Watson McKie as Police Officer *Raj Awasti as CID Officer (uncredited) *Richard Banks as Pallbearer (uncredited) *Susan Fordham as Funeral Guest (uncredited) *Andrew Parker as Scene of crime investigator (uncredited) *Mike Ray as CID Officer (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Richard-melrose.jpg|Richard Melrose Fell into crevasse while on an expedition to Antarctica and broke his neck. Was then administered a fatal dose of morphine at his request. This event took place 6 years prior to the episode. Lydia-dryffield.jpg|Lydia Dryffield Died 5 months prior to the episode from a massive stroke. Gregory-lancaster.jpg|Gregory Lancaster Died of complications from pneumonia. Supporting Cast Rose-lancaster.jpg|Rose Lancaster Sonny-desai.jpg|Sonny Desai Melissa-ackers.jpg|Reverend Melissa Ackers Felix-lancaster.jpg|Felix Lancaster Craig-coffley.jpg|Craig Coffley Caleb-southwood.jpg|Caleb Southwood Ellie-loxley.jpg|Ellie Loxley Isaac-vernon.jpg|Dr. Isaac Vernon Bobbie-loxley.jpg|Bobbie Loxley Hermione-lancaster.jpg|Hermione Lancaster Episode Images Habeas-corpus-01.jpg Habeas-corpus-02.jpg Habeas-corpus-03.jpg Habeas-corpus-04.jpg Habeas-corpus-05.jpg Habeas-corpus-06.jpg Habeas-corpus-07.jpg Habeas-corpus-08.jpg Habeas-corpus-09.jpg Video Notes *Kam shows John and Charlie a picture showing Ben Jones and Kate Wilding together in Brighton. *This is the second episode of Midsomer Murders where, ironically, there were no murders, the first episode being Blue Herrings. The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Clive Merrison - Painted in Blood *Diana Quick - Dead in the Water *Emma Cunniffe - Blood Wedding *Andrew Parker - Let Us Prey, The Flying Club and The Dagger Club *Jacquelyn Watson McKie - The Flying Club, A Vintage Murder, A Dying Art and Till Death Do Us Part Category:Series Eighteen episodes